<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I knew it was there... by Magic_Biatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970682">I knew it was there...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Biatch/pseuds/Magic_Biatch'>Magic_Biatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Biatch/pseuds/Magic_Biatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the mini saga competition on young writers, theme: Trapped. As a mini saga, it could only be 100 words or less. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I knew it was there...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knew it was there, I could feel it. However, I couldn’t hear it yet, that was a good sign. Silent, that’s what I need to be, if it hears me, it will come. Watching my feet, I cautiously moved, avoiding any fallen leaves that had yet to be raked on this gravel path. Feeling a searing pain in my leg, I whimpered. Oh shoot! It heard me, I knew it, it must have. I heard it turn, its bones creaking. Knowing it was pointless, I broke into a sprint, hoping, just hoping I could be free…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>